O Namorado da minha Irmã
by Juliane.chan1
Summary: Side Story de Um Novo Rumo, fic de autoria da minha amiga Arthemisys. Ikki terá que lidar com o fato da sua irmãzinha Sakura estar namorando...mas tinha que ser justo com ele?


**O NAMORADO DA MINHA IRMÃ**

Presente de Natal para Arthemisys, um side story de seu fic...Um Novo Rumo.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya pertencem a Masami Kurumada e Editoras e Empresas Licenciadas. Escrevo por diversão!

Sakura Amamiya pertence à Arthemisys.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Em frente à Mansão Kido, um rapaz de revoltos cabelos esverdeados, esperava a chegada de uma pessoa especial para dar-lhe uma notícia especial. Shun Amamiya pensava nas palavras exatas a dizer ao irmão.

Bem, há dois anos reencontraram a mãe e descobriram que além de terem sido separados por uma mentira, tinham uma irmã caçula que era tão temperamental quanto Ikki. Sakura Amamiya fora uma bênção em sua vida, Shun costumava afirmar isso. E havia prometido compensar os anos separados sendo o melhor irmão do mundo para ela.

Ikki estava disposto a ser o irmão mais ciumento do mundo.

Shun viu a moto de Ikki chegar e não conseguiu conter um sorriso ao se lembrar da vez que Ikki demonstrou seu lado fraternal e super protetor por Sakura, quando a viu discutindo com vários garotos e ser empurrada e ameaçada por ele. Bem, lógico que Ikki reagiu prontamente, o resultado não foi o que ele imaginava.

Era uma peça teatral, que estavam ensaiando...E Ikki dera um soco que nocauteou o ator principal.

Depois do mal entendido solucionado, Sakura temperamental como era, vez ou outra cobrava de Ikki que ele controla-se o gênio indomável.

Bem, é por saber do gênio do irmão mais velho, que Sakura veio para contar a Shun primeiro sobre um certo passo em sua vida. E coube a Shun contar ao Ikki e apaziguar os ânimos dele se necessário.

Aproveitaria o fato de todos terem saído, e na casa estar apenas ele, alguns empregados e um visitante especial.

"Oi, Shun."-falou um adolescente Kiki, no auge dos seus dezesseis anos, saindo da casa.

"Oi. Não deveria estar na escola?"

"Tenho tempo. Sabe que posso chegar a escola num piscar de olhos."-falou convencido.

"Eu sei. Mas você está estudando aqui por intercâmbio por que?"-Shun o lembrou sorridente. Kiki fez carranca.

"Porque mestre Mu achou que era bom para a formação da minha personalidade conviver e estudar com pessoas da minha idade."-suspirou.

"E está saindo-se bem."

"Shun!"-Ikki acenou caminhando até eles preocupado.-"Qual era a notícia importante que não podia esperar?"

"Já vou lhe contar e não faça essa cara, Ikki. Não é nenhuma catástrofe."-Shun o tranqüilizava.

"Mesmo assim."-Ikki olhou para Kiki e ironizou. .-"Já vai pra escolinha?"

"Olha como fala, Fênix! Já sou o Cavaleiro de Áries!"-rebateu Kiki.

"Pra mim, é o mesmo pirralho de sempre."

"Quer ver o pirralho?"

"Gente, não vamos brigar certo?"-pedia Shun.

"Não se preocupe, Shun."-disse Kiki.-"Tô de saída! Tenho um compromisso! Tchau!"-e saiu correndo.

"O que deu no pirralho?"-perguntou Ikki.-"Estava animado demais."

"Já tivemos a idade dele. Sabe como são os adolescentes."-falou Shun.-"Mas não é sobre o Kiki que vamos conversar, Ikki."

"No telefone você disse que era algo com a Sakura. O que foi?"-preocupado.

"Não é nada grave. É que ela quer nos encontrar naquela lanchonete que vamos sempre...apresentar o..."-pigarreou.-"namorado dela."

"Namorado?"-Ikki assimilou a informação.-"Shun! Ela é uma criança!"

"Ela tem quinze anos, Ikki."

"Não deixa de ser criança! Nossa mãe deixou ela namorar? E o pai dela?"

"Parece que sim. Já conhecem o rapaz e está tudo bem."-Shun respondeu com calma.

"Mas...ela é uma criança."-inconformado.

"Ikki...o que fazíamos quando tínhamos a idade dela?"-Shun perguntou e Ikki fez uma carranca.-"Lutávamos contra deuses e salvávamos o mundo. Não acho que namorar com essa idade seja o fim do mundo!"

"Primeiro quero conhecer o carinha que esta namorando a minha irmãzinha!"-disse o Fênix.-"Depois decido se isso é bom ou não!"

Shun suspirou. Não seria fácil convencê-lo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meia hora depois, os irmãos Amamiya chegavam ao destino deles, uma popular lanchonete perto da escola onde Sakura estudava. Ikki apontou para alguns estudantes e comentou com o Shun.

"Kiki não estava usando um uniforme parecido?"

"É. A senhorita Saori conseguiu uma bolsa de estudos para ele aqui."-respondeu Shun.

"Na mesma escola da Sakura?"

"Chegamos."-falou Shun apontando para uma mesa nos fundos, onde podiam ver Sakura conversando animadamente com um rapaz, escondido por um vaso colocado para separar as mesas.-"Ikki, lembre-se...não assuste o rapaz."

"Shun, por que eu iria assustar o rapaz?"-perguntou Ikki com falsa inocência.-"Vou avaliar se ele serve para namorar nossa irmã. Só isso."

"Ikki! Shun!"-Sakura os chamou com um gesto.-"Quero que conheçam meu namorado."

Shun ao ver o rapaz não conteve o espanto e sorriu. Já Ikki o encarou espantado e nervoso. O namorado de Sakura teve reações semelhantes ao ver quem eram os irmãos dela.

"Vocês?"-apontou para os dois.

"KIKI!"-Ikki quase gritou o nome.

"Já se conheciam?"-Sakura ficou espantada.-"Não é maravilhoso?"

"KIKI!"

"Oi, Kiki."-diz Shun.

"Você está namorando a minha irmãzinha, pirralho?"-Ikki ainda não acreditando nisso.

"IKKI!"-Sakura chama sua atenção, espantada pela reação dele.

"Bem, sim..."

"Quanto tempo?"-Ikki ainda interrogando, ignorando os demais.

"Três semanas."

"Três semanas? E você tem a cara de pau de me dizer que não sabia que ela era a minha irmã?"

"Eu nem sabia!"

"O sobrenome Amamiya não diz nada?"

"Achei que era um sobrenome comum no Japão. Como os Silvas no Brasil."

"Ikki Amamiya!"-Sakura o repreendeu e desta vez ele a olhou.-"Sente-se! Está me envergonhando!"

Com a cara mais emburrada possível, Ikki sentou-se ao lado de Shun, encarando o casal diante deles.

"Então..."-Shun puxando assunto.-"Como se conheceram?"

"Na escola. Kiki é aluno de intercâmbio e como presidente do Grêmio Estudantil era meu dever dar as boas vindas e fazê-lo sentir a vontade."-Kiki pega a mão de Sakura e a solta diante do olhar assassino de Ikki.-"Ele é tão divertido! Naturalista como eu e ainda tão engajado em causas sociais. Além do que, não é um chato como a maioria dos garotos da nossa idade. E de onde vocês conhecem o Kiki?"

"Bem...somos amigos do tutor dele."-explicou Shun rapidamente.

"Não acha que está muito nova para namorar?"-perguntou Ikki a queima roupa.

"Sabe, Ikki...antes eu realmente não queria saber de namoros. Achava uma perda de tempo. Mas isso foi antes de conhecer o Kiki."-e depois lançou um olhar mortal para o irmão.-"E eu não sou criança! O que você fazia quando tinha a minha idade, Ikki? Duvido que ficava quieto em casa estudando!"

As lembranças dos seus quinze anos vieram à mente de Ikki e ele desconversou.

"Minha adolescência não foi tão emocionante assim."

"Claro que não foi."-Kiki ironizou e Shun riu.

"Ainda acho que..."

"Ikki eu não vim pedir sua provação em meu namoro. Achei legal que meus irmãos soubessem que estou namorando, apenas isso!"-suspirou.-"Largue de ser ciumento!"

"Não sou ciumento!"-defendeu-se.

"É sim. E teimoso!"

"Não sou."

"Já pediram o lanche?"-perguntou Shun pegando o cardápio.-"Me deu fome de repente."

"Pede alguns sanduíches naturais, Shun."-pediu Ikki e depois apontou para Kiki.-"Vamos conversar lá fora um pouco?"

"Ikki..."-Sakura ia protestar, mas Kiki fez um gesto dizendo que estava tudo bem.

Ela os viu saindo da lanchonete e olhou apreensiva para Shun.

"Não se preocupe. Kiki sabe se defender."-a tranqüilizou, bebendo um copo de água.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Do lado de fora da lanchonete.

"Ikki, bem..."

"Por quanto tempo você acha que poderia me esconder isso? E não venha com essa história de achar que meu sobrenome é comum!"-Ikki foi logo falando.

"Na verdade...eu soube quem eram os irmãos da Sakura desde o início. Ela me mostrou fotos suas e do Shun."-sem graça.

"Mentiu para a minha irmãzinha?"-tom ameaçador.

"Não! Mentir é uma palavra forte demais e..."-Kiki suspirou.-"Ikki, veja bem. Não sou um moleque irresponsável como acredita! Eu realmente gosto muito da sua irmã e quero que este namoro dê certo! E não é o fato de que eu seja o namorado dela que te incomoda. E sim que sua irmã está virando uma mulher!"

"Que?"

"Admita! A idéia da Sakura saindo com rapazes está te consumindo!"

"Eu..."

"Escuta Fênix. O que você queria que eu dissesse pra Sakura de onde os conhecia quando me mostrou as fotos? Olha eu conheço o Ikki, ele adora usar uma armadura que renasce das próprias cinzas e proteger a deusa Atena, que aliás é a senhorita Saori Kido e ops...sabia que seu irmão Shun já foi possuído pelo deus Hades?"

"Eu dispenso suas ironias."-suspirou.-"Tem razão em vários pontos. Não poderia contar para a Sakura sobre a nossa "vida" e...sim...não me agrada saber que um bando de aproveitador tentem agarrar minha irmãzinha! E eu o acho irresponsável!"

"Obrigado pelo elogio."-ofendido.

"Mas...eu não vou interferir no seu namoro...a não ser que me dê motivos para isso."-olhando ameaçador.

"Eu jamais darei motivos para Sakura chorar por minha causa, Ikki. Se é isso que te preocupa."

"Não prometa o que não pode cumprir. Você é um cavaleiro de Atena, e não há como evitar que em um futuro próximo você a faça chorar por ter que deixa-la."-havia tristeza em sua voz.

"Eu sei..."

Um pesado silêncio se instaurou, e foi Ikki que o quebrou.

"Então faça Sakura feliz enquanto puder."

"Certo."-ambos apertaram as mãos, como dois cavalheiros.-"Veja o lado bom, Ikki. Sua irmã ta namorando um Cavaleiro de Ouro!"

"Não me teste, Kiki de Áries...Não me teste..."-apertando a mão de maneira proposital.

"Eu não disse que era bobagem se preocupar?"-Shun dizia a Sakura ao saírem da lanchonete.-"O Ikki não o matou."

"Eu vou rir depois."-disse Ikki para o irmão.

Sakura sorriu, dando um beijo no rosto do seu irmão mais velho e pegando na mão de Kiki.

"Você deu um belo passo para controlar sua Síndrome de Irmão Mais Velho Hiper Protetor, Onii-chan."-Shun provocou.

"Não comece...esta "Síndrome" salvou tua pele muitas vezes. E eu acho que não tem nada demais mesmo em Sakura namorar e..."-ele vê o casalzinho se beijando.-"Não vou me acostumar com isso."

"Tenta.."-Shun segurando o riso.

"Vou tentar e...Já não beijou suficiente a minha irmã na minha frente? Olha essa mão boba!"

"IKKI!"-Sakura envergonhada.

Shun colocou as mãos nas costas e observava sorrindo seus irmãos discutirem mais uma vez. Kiki, vermelho como um pimentão se protegendo atrás da namorada...o dia estava terminando bem mais normal do que o costume.

Fim...

Nota: é uma obra que nada tem haver com o original da autora Arthemisys. Fiz em tom de humor e em homenagem a ela. (demorou um ano, mas saiu este fic...desculpe """)

Beijos.


End file.
